


Love Like This: Confession

by happyjeongmi



Series: Love Like This: Series [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjeongmi/pseuds/happyjeongmi
Summary: Confessing has never been a part of her plan, has never been in her plan. She thought about it but never really acted on it. But Jeongyeon had, and in a way Mina couldn't keep herself from fluttering like a 13 year old kid.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Love Like This: Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Love Like This: Confession

**Author's Note:**

> short look on how the confession went before I write how their relationship would go about afterwards
> 
> Read part 1 first

Mina is tired. Really, she is exhausted. She has been back and forth in to two separate countries more than four thousand miles apart, and all she managed to get was a few hours of sleep in between meals and flight announcement.

But Mina doesn't let the fatigue take over, her heart joining in with this crusade. It's been throbbing crazily since she landed; the aching feeling around is painful, not the bad kind, the good kind that Mina has been holding off since they were teens. 

And this keeps Mina up and pumped. 

Confessing has never been a part of her plan, has never been in her plan. She thought about it but never really acted on it. But Jeongyeon had, and in a way Mina couldn't keep herself from fluttering like a 13 year old kid. 

It was a simple. Just a single word. And maybe most people wouldn't even understand it, wouldn't even get why Mina is rushing back to see her- to see Jeongyeon. The word waiting hardly in her vocabulary. Nothing but restlessness and eagerness painting her once calm demeanor.

Mina hasn't called anyone. And maybe she should have called for Jihyo at least, someone to pick her up and tell what is going through her head right now. But Mina didn't call. didn't even reply to her manager when she texted him 'taking a vacation for a few months' back at the airport.

A lot is on her mind, too messy to sort out, and Mina picks the only thing that matters right now: Jeongyeon. So Mina hails a cab with only one destination in mind.

The ride is a little tense, Mina couldn't keep her knees from shaking or her fingers from fidgeting. She knows she wants to see her, but Mina doesn't really know what to say when she actually faces her.

How do one go about confessing anyway? 

Sure she's too old for this, but age doesn't really define confessions. No one's old enough to know enough. Confessing always takes you out of your comfort zone, circles you with anxiousness, and then wraps you with uncertainty. And when the cab stops, just right in front of that quaint café by the corner, Mina feels all of it at once.

She steps out, clutches into her bag and moves right in.

The door swings open, the bell clings and a cheerful voice greets her in, "Welcome to--.."

The voice stops as their eyes meet.

"Mina unnie?" 

"Hi Chaeyoung."

The other girl looks surprised as she asks, "What are you doing here? I thought you left yesterday?"

"I did" Mina answers, looking at Chaeyoung and around the cafe "Is Jeongyeon around?"

The girl nods, stepping out of the counter "Yeah, she's at the back. Let me call her out"

Chaeyoung then leaves and Mina stays put in her position by the door. 

Mina doesn't take a sit, hardly keeps her knees from falling down. The reality is now sinking deeper and Mina feels those anxiousness and uncertainty settling deep within her.

Another minute passes and Mina starts to doubt her decision. A second later and she finds herself now turning her heels around to leave.

But Mina doesn't leave, unable to leave when she finally hears her voice calling her name out, as gentle and tender as she always have.

"Mina..."

Mina turns around, her eyes taking all of Jeongyeon in, and in that moment, all of her doubts quickly fades to nothingness. And Mina finds herself smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Jeongyeon asks, stepping a little closer.

"I came here for you." Mina says, catching Jeongyeon drawing a puzzled face.

Jeongyeon tries to speak but Mina cuts her off, grabbing the green umbrella out of her bag.

"You can't do this." Mina starts, her voice a little stern "You can't keep doing things for me, you can't write this and not say it to me."

"Mina I-"

"You can't use this word and not say it directly to me." 

"Are you here just to scold me?"

"No. I'm here to tell you that you can't use this and not say you love me."

"I wanted to. I-.."

"I love you Jeongyeon." Mina finally says it out loud, taking Jeongyeon by surprise. "Didn't you hear me? I said I'm in love with you. I always have."

"I heard you the first time." Jeongyeon chuckles, to which Mina finds inappropriate after she just let her heart out.

Mina is about to tell her off when Jeongyeon suddenly takes another step closer.

"Say it again. Please." Jeongyeon pleads, her tone laced with doubt and worry. 

Mina sees it right away, from the way Jeongyeon looks at her, finding certainty in her eyes. And Mina feels her heart breaking at the sight.

She truly deeply loves Jeongyeon.

Mina takes a step closer, her smile softening "I'm in love with you Jeongyeon."

The words flow right through Jeongyeon, washing away all those doubts and fear, embracing her in, warming her heart that has been yearning for years.

Jeongyeon rushes in, takes Mina around her arms and lands a kiss on her. A kiss Jeongyeon has been longing to give to her, not the kind of kiss they shared in bed, but the kind that transcends all of her unspoken emotions.

Their lips part, both catching their breaths, head resting onto each other, and Mina is the first to speak,

"I haven't heard you say it yet."

Jeongyeon curves out a smile, a smile she only reserves for Mina, not too wide and not too little, just the right amount. It's subtle, sweet and surreal.

"I have always been in love with you, Mina."

Mina smiles. And Jeongyeon couldn't help but add,

"Always."


End file.
